disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamu
Hamu is a character that appears in ''The Lion Guard''. Appearance Hamu is a small zebra, who shares a lot of similarities with his mother Muhimu. Typical of zebra foals, he has long, thin legs. He has baby blue eyes, a white and black striped coat and a short black and white ridge of hair along his neck and head. His ear tips, muzzle, hooves, and tail tuft are black, with pink ear lobes. He has a triangular black mark in between his eyes that ends before his muzzle. Personality Hamu has been shown to be a strong foal with a very playful nature and a tendency to be loud. Hamu has shown great bravery and has impressive strength in his back legs. He pays close attention to what he has been told and learns new skills quickly. History ''The Mbali Fields Migration'' Hamu is born in the Outlands as his mother makes her way to Mbali Fields. Shortly after his birth, he lets loose a loud bray, which draws Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's attention. Bunga tries to tell the newborn to be quiet, even though he knows that he probably won't be able to understand him. However, the three hyenas soon arrive and slide down the ridge, causing most of the zebras to scatter. Kionpleads with everyone to protect Muhimu and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Muhimu orders them to, the zebras compose themselves, rushing back to Muhimu and her foal, defending them along with Kion, Bunga and Swala. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Kion, and Bunga catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the zebras, but is kicked back by a zebra. Chungu, in turn, pushes Kion off Janja as they are thrust away. Janja approaches the zebras, who pull back a little, though Hamu kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Bunga and Kion finish with Cheezi and Chungu. Muhimu is amazed that her son Saved her life, and Bunga compliments him.The remaining animals finally make it to Mbali Fields, with everyone safe and happy at last. Hamu approaches the Lion Guard who are relieved themselves that their journey is over, and Beshte welcomes him to the Circle of Life. He nickers and rears up on his hind legs, and Bunga agrees with him. The two race away and play together in the herds' new home. Babysitter Bunga He appears with his herd being attacked by Reirei's Pack and but ends up being separated from his mother, then chased by Dogo and his sister. Even though, Bunga and Ono stopped Dogo's Sister; Dogo jumped on Hamu and Bunga told him to kick the pup away while the others chased the jackals off. Muhimu is still spooked about what happened Beshte suggest she takes time for herself while her son is watched by Bunga to which the Honey Badge agrees too. So Bunga takes Hamu to Hakuna Matata Falls to play and soon he's greeted by other baby animals and they are taught Teke, Ruka, Teleza. Just in time too because they fail to notice the jackal's attack. But with what they learned from Bunga the kids were able to protect themselves just fine when the rest of the guard appears Hamu and Bunga explain that everything is okay. A bit later, Hamu tells his mother what happened with Muhimu being impressed and the kids leave after saying goodbye to Bunga. Relationships Family Muhimu Hamu and his mother Muhimu have a close relationship, and she despairs whenever he is in a dangerous situation as seen when the hyenas's attack, but is very proud of him, as seen when he kicks Janja during the fight to protect her and when he and his friends defeat the jackals she was amazed. Friends Bunga The two are close friends as Bunga was there when Hamu was born and played together in his herd's new home. When Hamu was separated from the rest of his herd by the jackals Bunga went to rescue him. Once Hamu has been located, Bunga is quick to take down Kijana, who is sneaking up on the youngster from behind. Soon after Bunga calls for Hamu to kick as Dogo approaches, and he does so by kicking Dogo into the bush. Bunga even taught him and some other young Pride Land animals defeat Reirei's Pack. Juhudi Hamu and Juhudi have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga asks him if she can watch her daughter as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Rhino Hamu and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Little Monkey Hamu and Little Monkey have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Acquaintances Kion Hamu and Kion are on good terms. Kion helps save Hamu from Janja's Clan and Reirei's Pack. Fuli, Beshte And Ono Hamu is on good terms with the rest of the members of the Lion Guard. Enemies Janja's Clan Hamu hates Janja's Clan. In "The Mbali Fields Migration" they attacked Hamu right after he was born. Reirei's Pack Hamu hates Reirei's Pack. In "Babysitter Bunga" they separated him from the rest of the herd and tried to attack him. Gallery Screenshots 2017-07-16-23_58_02.png|Hamu plays with Bunga at Hakuna Matata Falls 2017-07-17-00_08_59.png|Hamu and the rest of Bunga's charges fend off Reirei's pack Babysitter-bunga_(101).png|Dogo and Kijana trap Hamu Babysitter-bunga_(122).png|Hamu kicks Dogo Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(228).png Nuzzleson.png|Mother and child The-mbali-fields-migration_(409).png|Hamu is born The-mbali-fields-migration_(461).png|Kicking Yousaiditbaby.png|With Bunga Printed Media Bb-hamuneedshelp.png|Hamu cornered in Babysitter Bunga Bb-train2.png|Hamu plays in Babysitter Bunga Hamu-bb.png|Hamu as he appears in Babysitter Bunga Hamu-kick.png|Hamu kicks Dogo in Babysitter Bunga Trivia * Hamu means "Wish or Yearning" in Swahili. * In the show Hamu's eyes are blue, but on the book cover of Babysitter Bunga his eyes are brown. * Hamu's appearance in Babysitter Bunga changes. His mane becomes longer than in his debut and he is more similar to Kwato, likely due to an advancement in age. *He didn't have an official name until Babysitter Bunga. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Zebras Category:Infants Category:Kids Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters